Beso
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Todos en la aldea Oculta de la Hoja se jactaban de haber estado presentes o por lo menos conocer la historia del primer beso de la Habanera Sangrienta y el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha. Kushina sabe que no es así.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y yo escribo por diversión.**

* * *

><p><strong>BESO<strong>

_Capítulo Único_

Todos, absolutamente todos en la aldea Oculta de la Hoja se jactaban de haber estado presentes (o por lo menos conocer la historia) en el primer beso de una de las parejas más disparatadas en la historia de la aldea; la del ahora Cuarto Hokage y la Habanera Sangrienta.

La historia que circulaba ya estaba un tanto deformada, como todos los chismes de pueblo, peor el dueño del puesto del Ichiraku Ramen era el que contaba más fidedignamente el asunto. Y eso era lo menos que podían esperar los dos protagonistas de la historia, puesto que ellos eran sus clientes favoritos (Kushina porque devoraba todo y Minato porque era publicidad gratis para su ramen). Además, todo había sucedido a unos cuantos pasos de su local, era imposible que se lo hubiera perdido.

Sabiendo una gran cantidad de detalles que recogió con diversos de sus clientes, el hombre decía que todo había comenzado seis días antes del inesperado (y a la vez esperado) suceso.

Minato y Kushina habían salido de misión el mismo día, pero a diferentes partes y, obviamente, con diferentes equipos. Ella había regresado cuatro días después de su partida, más muerta que viva y ayudada por sus compañeros de equipo. Tuvo que ser hospitalizada de emergencia y así pasaron un par de días, con una muy irritada Kushina postrada en una cama blanca de hospital haciéndoles el trabajo más difícil a los doctores debido a su temperamento. Entonces, el sexto día Minato Namikaze regresó de su propia misión, no ileso, pero muy cerca de esa afirmación. Fue cuando iba cruzando la puerta, y por más casualidad que entrometimiento, que escuchó a los ninjas de la entrada hablando sobre el delicado estado de salud de Kushina. Minato se despidió de sus alumnos inmediatamente y, rápido como un rayo, se materializó en el hospital.

Estando dentro del blanco edificio, el rubio se dirigió a la estación de enfermeras del segundo piso y preguntó por el número de habitación de la pelirroja.

—Sobre eso —dijo una enfermera que no perdió el tiempo y fue a coquetearle—, la señorita se ha escapado hace unos momentos. Acaban de repostárnoslo.

Ninguno de los allí presentes notó que el gesto de Minato se endureció, porque ya había desaparecido de allí.

Ahora sí, el asunto había sido trasportado frente a Ichiraku, debido a que Kushina se había escapado del hospital con el único motivo de atender a su estómago, que le pedía a gritos una comida decente.

Sí, ella odiaba con todos y cada uno de sus cabellos rojos la comida del hospital. Y sí, Minato sabía eso.

Kushina no fue capaz de acercarse siquiera al su bien amado puesto favorito de ramen, porque el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha se materializó justo en sus narices, bloqueándole el camino.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Minato, aunque más bien fue una pregunta retórica, puesto que él ya sabía muy bien al respuesta.

Uzumaki parpadeó repetidamente por la impresión y la confusión de tener a Minato tan cerca y de la nada, con una actitud completamente fuera de lugar (en opinión de ella).

—Tengo hambre —respondió luego de unos segundos.

—Deberías estar en el hospital.

—Ya. Debería, ¡pero tengo hambre 'ttebane!.

Namikaze frunció el ceño ante su respuesta y esa fue una de las pocas veces en que las personas (que ya se habían congregado a su alrededor, expectantes por lo que pasaría) pudieron ver a Minato externando emociones negativas.

—Estás herida —señaló él con la mirada las múltiples vendas, gasas y curitas que cubrían la piel de la kunoichi.

—Gajes del oficio —se defendió ella con simpleza—. Igualmente, tú sabes que me curo rápido 'ttebane —e hizo movimientos enérgicos para probar su punto.

—Ve al hospital. Eso no importa ahora —y la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

—¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo?

—Podrías estar muerta.

—Ya, pero no lo estoy. ¡Además, soy un ninja 'ttebane! No sería sorprendente que muriera en una misión —la pelirroja pudo notar como la fuerza en el agarre del rubio se había incrementado después de escuchar sus últimas palabras y se asustó sólo un poquito. Minato jamás de los jamases le ocasionaba a alguien daño gratis, lo cual le indicaba que él estaba molesto. Qué importaba. Ella también estaba enojándose. Quería su ramen y él estaba obstaculizando su objetivo—. ¿Por qué tanta preocupació…

Digno de cualquier película romanticona que se respete, Minato cortó las palabras de la mujer con un largo y apasionado beso, de esos que valen más que mil palabras, mientras que la atraía hacia su cuerpo. Gritos y chiflidos se escucharon a su alrededor, pero ninguno de los dos les prestó atención. Él porque estaba muy ocupado besándola y disfrutando de la sensación y ella porque estaba completamente paralizada.

Cuando terminó el contacto labial y Minato se separó lo suficiente de ella, lo único que Kushina pudo decir fue:

—Me voy al hospital.

.

.

—¡Patrañas 'ttebane! —chilló Kushina, que había estado escuchando todo de in fraganti—. Ese no es nuestro primer beso —declaró con gesto solemne y los brazos cruzados.

Shikaku Nara que se encontraba justo a su lado movió la cabeza negativamente. Seguramente la kunoichi estaba diciendo eso simplemente para darle picones a la gente.

—Bueno, ¿y entonces cuál fue? —cuestionó Rin, curiosa.

—Eso, ustedes —dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa—, nunca lo sabrán.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Wah! Dije que regresaría y regresé, más pronto de lo esperado. Soy de esas personas que, emocionadas, pueden hacer actualizaciones diarias (pregunten por mí allá en FullMetal Alchemist ja ja). Espero que les haya gustado y esto no haya quedado tan cutre como se ve.<strong>

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


End file.
